kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
Sangheili Marine Corps
The Sangheili Marine Corps (referred to as Sangheili Marines) are military forces similar to the army and are separate from the Sangheili Army. Historically the Sangheili marine forces or Sangheili marine corps are infantry forces that are under independent command. Often working closely with Sangheili Military for training, transportation and logistic purposes; however, in the military leadership structure the Sangheili Marine Corps is a separate branch. Information *Active: 10 November 2900 – present *Country: Sanghelios, State of Vadum *Branch: Marine Corps *Type: Combat & Expeditionary *Role: Combat & Assault Infantry *Size: **203,000 active (as of October 2900) **40,000 reserve (as of 2900) **Part of Department of Defense **Department of the Fleet *Headquarters: Headquarters Marine Corps *Motto: Fidelis ad Mortem (Faithful until Death) *Emblem Colors: Black & Gold *Weapons **M4A1 Plasma Assault Rifle **M16A4 Plasma Assault Rifle **Covenant Carbine **Covenant Sniper **M9 Plasma Pistol *Equipment **Plasma Grenades **Flash Bangs *Engagements:Unknown *Leader: Andromeda Vadum Emblem The traditional Marine Corps emblem - eagle, globe and crossed energy swords - forms the basic device of the Seal. Of these three, the eagle and the energy swords are the most venerable, dating from 2900 when they first appeared on the Marine uniform collar. Influenced strongly by the design of the emblem of the United States Marines depicting as their domain the Eastern hemisphere, the Sangheili Marines adopted in 2900 as their emblem a globe showing their planet Sanghelios. To this was added the spread eagle and crossed energy swords from the collar. Twelve years later the motto, "Fidelis ad Mortem" completes the design. The black and gold surrounding the emblem are the official Sangheili Marine Corps colors. Ranks The Ranks of the Sangheili Marine Corps will depend on pilot or a combat unit. If the elite is both then that elite will have both rankings on his/her uniform. A List of Ranks for the Sangheili Marine Corps for combat A List of Ranks for the Sangheili Marine Corps for Air/Piloting Combat Uniforms To distinguish Sangheili Marines from members of other services they have created their own uniforms to have other elites reconize them from the other services. They are mostly made up of a combat helmet and assault/combat armor. Civilian Uniforms The Sangheili Marine Corps dress uniform is an elaborate uniform worn for formal, ceremonial, or civilian occasions. It is made up of black color with gold trim. Combat/Assault Uniforms The Sangheili Marine Corps Combat Utility Uniform or MCCUU is intended for wear in the field or for working parties, but has become the typical working uniform for all deployed and most Sangheili Marines. It is rendered in MARPAT digital camouflage that breaks up the wearer's shape, and also serves to distinguish Sangheili Marines from those of other services and combat groups. Types of Utility Uniform Camouflauge Although they use active camouflauge they mostly appear in 4 types of camou: *'Woodland Camou' *'Snow/Artic Camou' *'Desert Camou' *'Digital Camou' Sangheili Marine Street and City Camo.png|'Sangheili Marine City/Street Camo' Sangheili Marine Forest Camo.jpg|'Sangheili Marine Forest Camo' Sangheili Marine Snow Camo.jpeg|'Sangheili Marine Snow Camo' Sangheili Marine Desert Camo.jpg|'Sangheili Marine Desert Camo' Quotes and Voice Actors Quotes *"Battalian is oscar mike!" -- Order given by Sangheili to advance. *"We are oscar mike!" -- Order given by Sangheili to advance. *"Go, go, go!" -- Order given by Sangheili Marines to advance. *"Forward!" - Order given by Sangheili Marines to advance. *"I have to reload! You two cover me!" -- While reloading while being shot at *"Imcoming grenade!" -- Spots a grenade *"Frag out!" -- Throws a grenade *"Popping Smoke!"- When throwing smoke *"They're Popping Smoke!"- When enemy is throwing smoke *"Throwing a flashbang." - After throwing a flashbang. *"Flashbang, out." - After throwing a flashbang. *"Tossin' stun grenade." - After throwing a stun. *"Changing Mag!" -- Reloading weapon *"Reloading!" -- Reloading weapon *"My shields are down! Cover me! -- Shields are down *"(Player) get on that machine gun! -- Spots a heavy machine gun *"(Player) get on that turret! Move! -- Spots a turret *"Tango Down!" -- Killed an enemy *"Enemy Down!" -- Killed an enemy *"Target Neutralized!" -- Killed an enemy with an explosive. *"Your work is appreciated. Well done."-- When the team is winning *"That's how it's done. Nice job, Elites."-- When the Sangheili Marines kill a group or destory a vehicle *"Defeated. Don't let this happen again."- When a group of elites get killed *"We're not here to lose. Bring it, Elites."-- When a group Sangheili Marines get killed. *"What do I look like, a Grunt?" - Response to being given a popular Grunt weapon, like the Needler. *"Ill be honest, I do not like this weapon." -- Is given a bad weapon *"This weapons is a piece of crap!" -- Is given a bad weapon *"The U.S. Marines have better knowlege than you do!" -- Is given a bad weapon *"I'll regret this." -When given a bad weapon. *"This trade is unfair!" -When given a bad weapon. *"Yes. This will do nicely." -After giving a good weapon. *"I appreciate it." -When given a good weapon. *"Running low, is it?" -- Response to being given a new weapon *"Fine, take it!" - When you take a good weapon from him. *"Dont you have your own!" - When you take a good weapon from him. *"Borrow one from the U.S. Marines!" - When you take a Sangheili Marines M16A2 or M4A1 *"Borrow one from the U.S. Army!" - When you take a Sangheili Marines M16A2 or M4A1 *"Move in together!" -- Sangheili Marines follow you to attack. *"Hiding will not save you." -- When the Player is hiding. *"Someone, dispatch that Sniper!" -- Order to kill the Sniper. *"Someone, destroy that vehicle!" -- Order to destroy an enemy vehicle. *"I'm prepared." -- When staring at a Sangheli Marine. *"Ready?" -- When staring at a Sangheili Marine. *"Say the word." -- When staring at an Sangheili Marine. *"Are we moving out?" -- When staring at an Sangheili Marine. *"Are we oscar mike?" -- When staring at an Sangheili Marine. *"Like my armor?" -- When staring at an Sangheili Marine. *"Sangheili Down! Sangheili Down!" -- A Sangheili Marine sees a Sangheli Marine Dead *"Elite Down! Elite Down!" -- A Sangheili Marine sees a Elite Dead *"Man Down! Man Down!" -- A Sangheili Marine sees a Human or Spartan Dead Voice Actors *Barry Pepper (Marine Voice) *Jeremy Renner (Marine Voice) *Guy Pearce (Marine Voice) *Brian Geraghty (Marine Voice) *David Scully (Elite Voice) *Norm Woodel (Elite Voice) *Ronald Hippe (Elite Voice) Playable Characters *Pvt. Zuka Chavamee *Pvt. West (Played in Keros: Chronicles 3 through the end of the Keros Series.) Major Characters *Major Josh Konaree *Field Master Lex Norsan *Supreme Commander Zephyr 'Trevasee (Appears in Keros: Resurrection.) Gameplay Members *Minor Kei 'Oltem *Spec Ops Kilo 'Soramee *Pvt. Ulsa 'Fornam *Pvt. Thrad 'Redavee *Pvt. Dorod 'Koidam *Imp Adm. Hake 'Xofamee *CO. Nara Chavam *Pvt. Warra 'Mantakr *Minor Xer 'Niatpacee *Minor Afya 'Mantakr *Major Atsu 'Hidal *Pvt. Voro 'Nar Mantakree *Pvt. A-kur Iknede Category:Characters in Keros